


When all's said and done (and the dust settles)

by B_August



Series: Cloud of Dust [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_August/pseuds/B_August
Summary: What if the Snap™ just so happened to affect a certain vigilante during a not so great time?
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Cloud of Dust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605676
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	When all's said and done (and the dust settles)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all we are (is dust in the wind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074736) by [xavierurban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban). 



> This is the first fic that I've published so sorry for any wonkyness.
> 
> I highly recommend reading the work this was inspired by. (It's really good)
> 
> No beta, just vibe checked by my aunt

The clatter of a fallen tray fills what would otherwise be a silent cave as the dust settles on the ground.

It had started out normally; well, it was normal for them.

He was ranting and raving about something they honestly can't recollect when, all of a sudden, he stopped, looking carefully at his hands as they slowly began to turn to dust.

There was no warning, no precedent, as he disintegrated before their very eyes.

No metas making threats or proclamations, no rays from the sky, nothing.

They couldn't even move, frozen in horror as his hands, arms, legs, crumbled away into ashes.

The soft laugh he gave as he watched the rest of himself disappear will probably haunt their memories forever; as will his look of relief and satisfaction as he completely faded away.

Bruce's whisper is faint, broken, and nearly drowned out by Dick's cries of " _ Littlewing! _ " and " _ Jason! _ "

Tim's chants of " _ No _ " as he rushes to the computer to try and make sense of things. To try to fix whatever this is; whatever just happened.

Damian's disbelieving, " _ It can't be possible _ " and lost " _ Ahki? _ " as he glances around; as if Jason might pop out from a dark corner, yelling 'Sike!'

Cassandra and Stephanie's gasps and whispers as they huddle together for safety and comfort.

And Alfred's shuddering breathes as he passes his trembling hands through where his pseudo-grandson was standing not too long ago; careful not to step in what evidence of his existence remained. 

"Jason?"


End file.
